


Sneaky Recruits

by flatlineforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dubious Consent, Facials, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Piercings, Rimming, Somnophilia, cum kink, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: "Collectively, they drooled over the heavy length of Reyes’ cock against his thigh. Whatever plans they had fell by wayside at the sight of that thick dick awaiting them. Genji, ever adventurous, made the first move. He climbed onto the bed and situated himself straddling one of Reyes’ thighs. He peeled back the boxer briefs slowly and marveled at the cock laying ripe against one of those godly, muscled thighs. He ran his fingers against it from base to tip, marveling at its beauty as if it had been sculpted. When he wrapped his fingers around it and started stroking, he chanced a glance at Reyes’ face and was pleased to find the commander had not stirred whatsoever."Genji & Hanzo are recruited to Blackwatch. Unable to help themselves, they drug their new commander and take advantage of him. (and some other fun things happen)





	Sneaky Recruits

It had been surprisingly  _ easy  _ to recruit the Shimada heirs after the death of their father. Blackwatch had given them time to grieve, and for the tensions to rise as Sojiro was no longer around to protect Genji from the critical gaze of the clan elders. It was during the rise of the tension between the two brothers that Gabriel had sent in McCree - able to approach Genji and explain what, precisely, Blackwatch was and how it could help save the two brothers from the pressures of the clan. Genji was particularly amicable to abandoning the clan and well...Hanzo was stressed and loved his brother enough to agree to follow suit. 

Gabriel was a bit smug about how easy it was to get the brothers to join them - Morrison had complained about the growing clan for months and told Gabriel that the only way to stop its growth was to raid and imprison as many of its leaders as possible. Instead, it had only taken a month long sting with McCree to leave the clan without its rightful heirs. He looked up from his coffee as they entered the ship, and grinned as he got a good look at their new recruits. Genji was laughing and smiling with McCree - which is a good start. 

“Hey. Normally, I’d give you a whole welcome speech, but it’s been a long day for us all. Just hang around until we get to the Headquarters,” Gabe instructed, not bothering to get up from his comfortable seat in his couch. “It’s a long flight there, so the two of you can take room 330 down the hall to the left. Feel free to spend your time as you will.” 

Genji looked over his new commander and grinned to himself. He lead Hanzo over to a couch in the far corner of the transport ship’s lobby, waving McCree off where the cowboy was looking to join them. “Look at him- Commander Sexy. Aren’t you glad that I dragged you into this?” He leaned against his older brother, hoping for endearing and managing to drag a smile from his brother’s apprehensive face.

“I can agree...It seems our new commander is no slob after all.” Hanzo’s cheeks blushed as he raked his eyes over the commander’s exposed thighs and calves. “He must not skip leg day...unlike some people I happen to know.”

Genji sat up, scandalized. “I’ll have you know that I do three sets of twenty squats every day! My ass and thighs are impeccable-” As Gabriel rose from his seat and passed them, his protests died in his throat. “Anija...please tell me you saw how his ass jiggled.” Genji turned back to his brother and was glad the other had just the same stunned, horny look on his face. He was about to make another lewd comment when a brilliant idea came to him. He looked around to make sure that the room was empty and did the briefest of checks for cameras before pulling a box out of his pocket and scurrying over to the couch where the commander had been sitting.

He looked back at his brother’s bewildered face before tossing in a few pinches of an unidentified powder. He returned to his place on the couch and at his brother’s questioning look, explained, “Sleeping pills, a few different kinds. He should be out cold for most of the night...If you’re willing to join me, I think we could have lots of fun with our new Commander, don’t you?”

Hanzo didn’t bother to look scandalized, his lust apparent. “I think that is perhaps your best idea today, Genji.” He sat back in his seat, arm wrapped around his little brother - about as publicly affectionate as Hanzo ever allowed himself to be. 

Gabriel returned to the couch, and downed his coffee with a grimace. For a second, Genji thought they were going to be caught - that the commander would notice the subtle, salty taste of the drugs they had slipped him, but Gabriel seemed to be more frustrated that his coffee had gone to room temperature. The Shimada brothers continued to wait it out, whispering their plans for the commander between the two of them. 

Ten minutes after Gabriel’s return, he began to yawn. He began to look at the clock often, as if wondering how he could be so tired so early. Twenty minutes after that, Gabriel finally informed them about his retirement to his room for the evening, grumbling about how long of a day he had. He then reminded them of their room number, and told them that if they need him for anything, his room number was 303. 

They gave it another twenty minutes and then made their way to the commander’s bedroom. They didn’t pass anyone in the hallway, and thanked their lucky stars that Reyes’ door wasn’t locked. It seemed like the commander was rather trusting despite the presence of their new recruits. In the center of a king sized bed laid the commander, wearing naught but a form fitting pair of boxer briefs. 

Collectively, they drooled over the heavy length of Reyes’ cock against his thigh. Whatever plans they had fell by wayside at the sight of that thick dick awaiting them. Genji, ever adventurous, made the first move. He climbed onto the bed and situated himself straddling one of Reyes’ thighs. He peeled back the boxer briefs slowly and marveled at the cock laying ripe against one of those godly, muscled thighs. He ran his fingers against it from base to tip, marveling at its beauty as if it had been sculpted. When he wrapped his fingers around it and started stroking, he chanced a glance at Reyes’ face and was pleased to find the commander had not stirred whatsoever. 

Hanzo came over much more slowly - worried that Genji’s drugs would not work although they were the same kind used in Shimada honeypot missions. But he gained confidence as Genji gets bolder - laying down and adjusting until his lips were against Reyes’ hardening shaft. Hanzo took a seat on the commander’s other side, and ran his finger tips against the swell of Reyes’ thigh. “He’s so big,” he whispered, reverent. 

Soon enough, he followed his brother’s lead and laid on the bed. Genji had his eyes closed, pleasantly sucking at the tip of Reyes’ cock while Hanzo started to stroke the length of it with one hand, the other feeling the weight of those large balls in his hand. 

“I want to roll him over,” Hanzo told his brother. “Don’t you want to play with his ass? I want to fuck him.”

Genji looked over at him, a contentedness on his face that Hanzo had only seen previously when Genji had dicked him down and came inside. He seemed reluctant to give up his treat, so Hanzo decided to get creative with his entertainment. He climbed up on the bed, straddling Reyes’ waist and shyly placing his hands down against his plush pecs. His cock twitched in his pants as he discovered the small piercings the commander was sporting on his nipples - wondering what kind of man their new boss truly was. “What a slut,” he whispered, pulling on a nipple ring a bit meanly and looking back at Reyes’ face. 

The man was so beautiful, sleeping peacefully while the brothers took their fill of his built body. Hanzo couldn’t hold himself back much longer, moving to the side in order to shimmy off his pants and briefs. After straddling the commander once more, he used one hand to push the commander’s chest together and the other stroking at his cock. Hanzo was overcome at how beautiful he was like that, and all of his previous apprehension melted away in light of his boner for the commander.

He fisted his cock fast, moaning quietly as he thought of Reyes holding his own pecs together so Hanzo could fuck his cock through the valley between them. His hand sped up - his oncoming orgasm quickened by the taboo acts the two brothers were committing. 

\---

Reyes stirred from his sleep slowly - his body felt heavier than usual, the way it usually was when his body was working to metabolize the medicines Angela gave him back on base. The first sensations he felt was a wet warmth against the head of his dick and a pressure against his chest. It was curious, and for a second he was wondering if he was having an odd dream. 

Sensations came to him slowly in that half dream - the feeling of a tongue swiping across the underside of his dick, of a finger rounding against one of his nipple piercings. What a pleasant dream.

But then he heard the moans. Starting out slowly but picking up in pace in the minutes passing. He was almost certain that it wasn’t a dream at this point and his eyes opened slowly - 

Just in time sight of none other than Hanzo Shimada jerking himself off over the commander’s chest and face. It seemed that the Shimada was close, and Reyes looked up at him with a small smirk as the pieces started to fall together. 

“Having fun there, Shimada?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as his hands came up to grip the younger man’s waist. He smirked at the shocked look on Hanzo’s face, and the stuttering of the hips between his hands. He was about to open his mouth to taunt the young man once more when he felt the first rope of Hanzo’s cum land on his face. He grinned and closed his eyes, loathe to get any cum them. He squeezed Hanzo’s hips and waited for the man to sit back to open his eyes. He wiped off the cum on one of his fingers and licked it off absentmindedly. 

“Look at you two...I can’t believe I recruited two naughty little sluts.” He pulled Hanzo off of his hips to get a good look at where Genji was sucking his cock. “What’d you put in my coffee then? I can’t believe you two amateurs would think a roofie would keep a super soldier out for long. I would have thought you two did your homework before signing the paperwork.” He placed one hand on the back of Genji’s head and pushed, encouraging the younger Shimada to take more than just the thick tip. “Yes, there you go, Genji,” he sighed as the boy easily dipped his head to take well over half of the impressive length.

He turned back to Hanzo, where the elder Shimada had a flushed face and a bitten lip, obviously scandalized at having been caught in the act. “The pretty Hanzo Shimada...Jerking off over my chest...What sight to wake up to.” He brought the heir to close, connecting their lips in a filthy kiss. 

Five minutes later saw Gabe with two fingers into the younger Shimada’s ass, spreading him open steadily while the said man drooled. Behind him, Hanzo was groping at Gabriel’s generous ass and thighs. He wanted nothing more than to see Reyes spread on his cock, but now settled on shoving his face between those gorgeous ass cheeks. If someone had told him a month ago that he would be sitting in the Commander of Blackwatch’s room, eating his ass, he would had slaughtered them on the spot. His tongue rubbed in circles around the pouty rim of Reyes’ ass, pleased by the low groan it drew from his commander. 

Genji was the happy recipient of filthy kisses from Gabriel, kissing back eagerly while he was prepared to take that length he had drooled over so liberally earlier. He wrapped his arms around Reyes’ neck as they made out, pushing his hips back against those thick fingers rhythmically. 

Reyes growled into their kiss, mirroring Genji’s movements by pressing his thick hips back into Hanzo’s face.  He was really glad to take advantage of this situation the Brothers had opened for him. It allowed him to skip the awkward flirting phase and go right into fucking the brothers just as he had wanted to the first time he opened their files. What pretty boys they were and, from McCree’s extensive intelligence, brother fuckers.

Eventually, it seemed as if Genji was more than ready to take Gabe’s cock. He was all but begging for it with his body, squirming and positioning himself so that Gabriel could get the best views of his lithe, beautiful body. Reyes couldn’t help himself any longer, and finally swatted Hanzo away long enough to lube his own cock up and begin to press it against Genji’s crack in smooth, easy grinds of his hips. 

Gabe looked back at Hanzo and motioned to the other end of the bed. “Go sit there and jerk yourself off like a good boy while I fuck your baby brother, okay?” He knew that in the past, Hanzo had proven himself to be exceptionally possessive of his baby brother and yet the elder Shimada simply nodded and did as told. 

How Reyes had been blessed with such good, obedient sluts was beyond his comprehension but he didn’t dwell on it long as he finally pressed the head of his cock directly against Genji’s twitching hole. He fucked his hips forward in a smooth easy thrust, groaning as the boy’s velvety insides wrapped around his own considerable length. He was more than glad that they had taken the time to prep this little twink as the boy hardly complains even as Reyes humps and shimmies his hips forward in order to jam as much of his cock into the boys guts as possible. 

Reyes doesn’t bother to be sweet to the boy though, lets him know exactly what kind of affair this is as fucks his hips deep in delicious, self-indulgent thrusts. He may not have started this encounter with these incestuous brothers, but he was certainly going to reap the rewards for all of their hard work. His hands came to press down at Genji’s hips, keeping him in place as he forced the younger Shimada to just  _ take it _ , which it seems that he was not quite used to doing. 

Moans spilled out of Genji, occasionally punctuated by higher pitch hums or gasps as Reyes thrusted in at a particularly delicious angle. There was nothing more satisfying than this - taking his fill from a young, willing body with the eyes of another watching their every move. Yet, rather than being frustrated at Reyes taking his willing lover, Hanzo’s lust was evident in his face as he tugged on his short cock. Who would have thought - the spoiled heir apparent of the largest yakuza clan in Japan was getting off on watching his little brother and lover get fucked by another man. 

It was all just so delicious - had Reyes grinding his hips deeper into the younger Shimada as pleasure started to build in his gut. He wondered if it was how taboo the situation was or as a result of having Genji drooling over his cock for so long, but it didn’t seem like the Commander was going to last much longer. He didn’t bother to pull out and save Genji the trouble later - choosing rather to swap out his long, smooth thrusts for short, rude thrusts of his hips into Genji’s ass. 

Whatever he was doing was working for them both it seemed, as Genji’s back arched sharply and his cock pumped out wave after wave of sticky, thick cum onto his stomach. Now there was an orgasm Reyes could appreciate - particularly in comparison to Hanzo’s meager performance earlier into this encounter. Reyes reached down, capturing Genji’s cock in his hand to stroke it and prolong the Shimada’s orgasm that much longer. 

It was with Genji’s hips, squirming and jerking this way and that to avoid the overstimulation, and Hanzo moaning quietly into his fist off to Reyes’ left that had him finally cumming. His hips stuttered in their pounding pace for a moment, savoring the feeling of Genji’s butter-soft ass wrapped around his cock, before he was grinding his hips forward to get the most out of his orgasm. He could see the realization on Genji’s face as Gabe’s cum flowed into him, hot and sticky and plentiful. SEP had its lows, but the benefits were great and numerous. They stayed like that for a minute as Gabe continued to hump his hips forward until his cum was leaking out of Genji around his cock. 

After what seemed like ages, Reyes pulled his hips back and chose to lay down onto the bed next to Genji. The boy curled into him immediately, resting his head on Gabe’s pec comfortably. Not that Reyes particularly minded - he was more than used to one of his recruits coming to him for some comfort and was more than happy to provide them a firm pillow for the night. He was getting ready to beckon Hanzo over when he discovered that the young man had already moved to the end of the bed, hovering between Reyes’ thighs. 

“What do you want, kid?” He grumbled, looking up from his comfy position laying in the bed with a warm body at his side. 

“...Can I…? I want...I want to fuck your thighs,” Hanzo said, in pieces over the course of a minute. He hadn’t exactly pegged the heir as shy, but it seemed as if Hanzo was refusing to make eye contact now. 

“Oh? Yeah, sure, kid. As long as you do all the work,” Gabe responded, his arm wrapped around Genji starting to rub mindless circles against his back. He allowed Hanzo to lift his thighs up and push them together, and he had to say, Hanzo’s short cock did look nice pressed between the swells of his own thighs. 

He didn’t comment as Hanzo started thrusting his hips, even with the sting of sensitivity hit with each press of the head of Hanzo’s cock against his balls. He was enraptured by the sight of Hanzo’s concentration - as if he was determined to fuck his thighs just right. He could appreciate Hanzo’s dedication, that much was certain, especially as the other started to press his hips forward in practiced, textbook thrusts. 

“Has he ever fucked anyone?” He asked Genji, licking his lips as he watched Hanzo chase his orgasm. 

Genji laughed next to him, as if it was a topic he was quite familiar with. “He’s never topped. Always wants to top, but he’s so easy to bully and tease into bending over for me.” He reached out, tracing his fingers across Gabe’s chest in random shapes and letters. 

Hanzo didn’t put in his two cents, groaning low in his chest as his hips started to hump faster. His carefully practiced thrusts gave way to needier, greedy humps between Gabe’s legs that had the head of his dick pushing at the seam of his balls with each inward thrust. It was enough to have Gabe’s cock stirring in interest and he decided to clench his thighs ever so slightly, increasing the pressure around Hanzo’s adorable cock. 

The effect was immediate; Hanzo’s hands gripped at Gabe’s calves tightly as he moaned - wet and filthy as his orgasm swept him up in a wave of pleasure. Rope after rope of cum landed across Gabe’s cock, striping it in white and even a few fat drops landing directly onto his piercings. That certainly had Gabe’s cock twitching, though he was sure that the boys would need a break. 

In the meantime, he swiped his fingers through Hanzo’s cum and popped them in his mouth, sampling his cum once more. It was certainly not an unpleasant taste, and made him think about what it would be like to show Hanzo some of the best pleasures about topping. He wrapped an arm around the other Shimada brother and brought him close to lay his head against Gabe’s chest, too. 

He was certainly going to take advantage of his new recruits sometime in the future. He was looking forward to getting to rub it in Jack’s face juuust how ready to join up and...serve the Shimada brothers really were.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at flatlineforest on tumblr! I take requests!


End file.
